deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Loka Fåghel/My favourite characters
1: Carnage (Marvel Comics) “We are all born into this world through blood and pain. It takes a special person to rise above it. Every hero has an origin. Your parents getting murdered is the best way to start.” 2: Luigi (Super Mario) ”I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!” 3: Ridley (Metroid) “Mhmm~You're so cute. I'm sorry miss, but... That's impossible!! Because... YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!” 4: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) “They were....disgusting.” 5: Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) “She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. She has taught me a new emotion… Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her.” 6: Mimi (Super Paper Mario) “I guess I'll congratulate you... by tearing you into little bits like stupid confetti!” 7: Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) “Dispatched, in mankind’s darkest hour. We, are knights of the blue flame!” 8: Chun-Li (Street Fighter) “Do you understand now that brute force alone will not beat me?” 9: Godzilla (....) “SKREEONK” 10: Rain (Mortal Kombat) “My intention... is to show you the difference between pretension and godhood.” 11: Iron Man (Marvel Comics) “That’s kind of catchy. It’s got a nice ring to it. I mean it’s not technically accurate. The suit’s a gold titanium alloy, but it’s kind of provocative, the imagery anyway.” 12: Wario (Super Mario) “Those pesky bees!! They've made my beautiful face swell up like a balloon! What?! You say I look better this way? I won't even be able to star in my own commercials looking like this!!” 13: Meta Knight (Kirby) “Victory...is my destiny.” 14: Sailor Moon (...) “Please stop talking about math when I’m eating.” 15: Atrocitus (DC Comics) “This Universe's Rage Is My Rage. I Shall Punish Those Who Deserve Retribution. I Shall Be An Instrument Of Vengeance.” 16: 2B (NieR: Automata) “Everything that lives is designed to end. We are perpetually trapped...in a never-ending spiral of life and death.” 17: Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) “Hey guys! The illegal weapons ferry deal was at 10:30. You missed it.” 18: Dr. Fate (DC Comics) “Everyone and everything you know will die. I will shepherd you to safety, test you suffer the same fate. By force, if necessary...” 19: Bowser (Super Mario) “I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm going to take over the world any day now!” 20: Viridi (Kid Icarus) “That's it! You are now OFFICIALLY at the top of my to-kill list.” 21: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) “Well, you may have roasted my robot, but I'm the master chef around here and I reckon it's about time your goose was cooked!” 22: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) “This party never stops! Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside down and I reign supreme!” 23: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) “I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?” 24: Deadpool (Marvel Comics) “Oh, hello there! I bet you’re wondering, why the red suit? Well, that’s so bad guys can’t see me bleed!” 25: Venom (Marvel Comics) “Whatever you say. But can we get something to eat now? Otherwise, your liver, it’s starting to look really, really good and juicy.” 26: Spawn (Image Comics) “You sent me to hell. I’m here to return the favour.” 27: Penny Polendina (RWBY) “Salutations! Are you okay? I apologize for being crashed into by you. Is your body injured?” 28: Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) “I hate it when everyone turns into zombies but it's also kind of fun because I get to do stuff like jump on a fire truck!” 29: Samus Aran (Metroid) “I called this place home once, in peaceful times, long before evil haunted the caverns below.” 30: Lobo (DC Comics) “I want a "I killed Supes" T-shirt.” 31: Thanos (Marvel Comics) “I am inevitable.” 32: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) “I’ve thought of a wonderful present for you... shall i give you despair?” 33: Zatanna (DC Comics) ”Hey, pay attention to me! I'm fascinating.” 34: Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club) “Be careful Yuri, or you might just cut yourself on that edge.” 35: Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) “No way. I won't work with anyone who looks like he belongs to the zoo” 36: Tari (SMG4/Meta Runner) “I was wondering if you could tell me where i am. My memory is a bit... hazy.” 37: Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) “How does it feel to have all that evil inside of you? All their power, all their souls. A thousand souls to burn. Look into my eyes. Your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!” 38: Darkseid (DC Comics) "I hate all creatures, great and small." 39: Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) “Not for money. not for oil! Not for what they're told is right. Every man will be free to fight his own wars!” 40: Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) “Stop Bleedin’ and stand up.” 41: Akuma (Street Fighter) “There is only one true winner.” 42: King Dedede (Kirby) “HEY, you lazy good-for-nothin' bums! You heard the snail! I WANT MY DINNER!” 43: D.Va (Overwatch) “My New Years Resolution? Catch up on all the games I need to play!” 44: Giffany (Gravity Falls) “I can download your brain into the game with me, and we'll be together… forever.” 45: Mario (...) “Let’s a go!” 46: Mewtwo (Pokémon) “I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” 47: Mega Man (...) I don't trust you, Wily! I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago!!" 48: Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) "There is something in you... that makes me feel like a conqueror again!" 49: Guts (Berserk) “I don’t want what another man can give me. If he grants me anything, then it’s his to give and not my own.” 50: Rosalina (Super Mario) “When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues.” 51: Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) “Because I'm carrying only three changes of clothes.... That, and a spare set of knives too.” 52: Yuno Gasai (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki) “A half moon. A bright half and a dark half, just like me.” 53: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) “You're supposed to jump from high enough that the rope snaps your neck, making it quick and painless, But she just used a chair, meaning she kind of just left herself to slowly asphyxiate.” 54: Lucina (Fire Emblem) “I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live!” 55: Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) “I’ve come to bargain” 56: MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man battle Network) ”Let’s bust some viruses!” 57: M. Bison (Street Fighter) How do you like the taste of true fear? I will make it the last thing you remember!” 58: Red Hood (DC Comics) ”Still believe in justice?” 59: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) ”But what’s important isn’t the magic, it’s the heart of the wilder who uses it.” 60: Android 18 (Dragon Ball) ”So, you finally understand who’s stronger? Moron.” 61: Kirby (...) ”Poyo!” 62: Hal Jordan (DC Comics) ”Anything I see in my mind, I can create. I’ve just got to focus.” 63: Turbo Mecha sonic (Super Mario Bros Z) ”Monster? I’m no monster.... I am a god!” 64: Darth Vader (Star Wars) ”I find your lack of faith disturbing.” 65: King Boo (Super Mario) ”Hey, remember that time you trapped me in a painting for all eternity? Good times. But guess what? I GOT OUT! And now I’m painting the town RED! 66: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) ”Now it’s my turn to take the lead, and you can all watch me from the background!” 67: Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) ”Boop!” 68: Wolverine (Marvel Comics) ”I’m the best there is at what I do but what I do isn’t very nice.” 69: Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) ”To hell with your opinion! I’ll follow my own path, no matter what anyone else says!” 70: Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) ”Omae wa mō Shinderiu.” 71: Black Widow (Marvel Comics) I thought I knew who’s lies I was telling, but... I guess I can’t tell the difference anymore.” 72: Filia (Skullgirls) ”Do you have a hair parasite too?” 73: Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Shadow and Light are like a two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other.” 74: Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) ”Sonic... I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you!” 75: Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) ”How dare you call me brat! I’m older than you!” 76: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) ”Like I always say, if you can’t find a door... make your own!” 77: Sigma (Mega Man) ”Welcome! I see you managed to get here by yourself. Very impressive! I could destroy you, but I would not rob my pet of that pleasure. He knows how to deal with betrayers. Should you live, I’ll be waiting for you” 78: Black Panther (Marvel Comics) ”I am not the king my father was, for my rage is greater!” 79: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) ”Let me go you hunk of junk! I MEAN IT!” 80: Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) ”If you begin with overconfidence and arrogance, you’ll die” 81: Bucky Barnes (Marvel Comics) ”The thing is, you don’t have to. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, pal” 82: Palutena (Kid Icarus) ”Everything changes, Pit. Even gods. And to be frank, I’m tired of dealing with those ungrateful humans. And I’m especially tired of dealing with you!” 83: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ”Tonight I dine on turtle soup.” 84: Princess Peach (Super Mario) ”I can’t believe I got kidnapped...... again.....” 85: Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) ”Knowledge is power. In all the universe there’s is no greater truth. And I do not intend to share it!” 86: Neopolitan (RWBY) ”(Angry mute noises)” 87: Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) ”You deny your weapon it´s purpose! It yearns to bath in the blood of your enemies... but you hold it back! '' 88: Belle Fontiere (Meta Runner) ''”You´d be suprised what people would do to be number one...” 89: Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) ”Those anguished screams... I can´t help but find some satisfaction in them” 90: Chris McLean (Total Drama) 91: Aquaman (DC Comics) ”I´m no leader. I came because I had no choice. I came to protect my home, and the people that i love.” 92: Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) ”I´m gonna scrub this virus from the face of the earth" 93: Ino Yamanaka (Naruto) ”It´s not a matter of can or can´t, I´m doing it!” 94: Count Dracula (Castlevania) ”What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk, Have at you!” 95: Harley Quinn (DC Comics) ”You think I´m just a doll. A doll that´s pink and bright. A doll you can arrange in any way you like. You´re wrong. Very wrong. What you think of me is only a ghost of a time. I am dangerous. And I will show you just how dark I can be.” 96: Chie Satonaka (Persona) ”''Yeah, I kinda get it now. You are me. A side of me I couldn't forgive, that I tried to ignore. But you still exist. You're a part of me" 97: Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) ''”Y'know, kid, it's kinda funny. You wanna be powerful, be feared. But we both know that, really, people are '''always' gonna be more scared of me"'' 98: Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) ”A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to" 99: Genji (Overwatch) "A steady blade balances the soul" 100: Kaede/Lucy (Elfen Lied) ”You know who isn´t human? PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!" 101: '' * '' 102: '' * '' 103: '' * '' 104: '' * '' 105: '' * '' 106: '' * '' 107: '' * '' 108: '' * '' 109: '' * '' 110: '' * '' 111: '' * '' 112: '' * '' 113: '' * '' 114: '' * '' 115: '' * '' 116: '' * '' 117: '' * '' 118: '' * '' 119: '' * '' 120: '' * '' 121: '' * '' 122: '' * '' 123: '' * '' 124: '' * '' 125: '' * '' Category:Blog posts